For a Higher Cause!
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Caesar is captured by the Green Fist. It's leader wants answers regarding one of Black Knight's projects.


**_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.**

**Warnings: **abusive interrogation, character death

* * *

><p><strong>For a Higher Cause!<strong>

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

It was dark, hot and suffocating due a bag over his head, the man's arms were twisted up behind his back and handcuffed to the steel chair – his wrists were already bruised and bleeding, thanks to sharp edges of handcuffs. Caesar was breathing slowly by his mouth, coughing occasionally as the blood from his broken nose run down his throat to his lungs. He was hungry, thirsty, hurting all over his body and really needed to go to the toilet but he waited silently despite all of that. He had to. It was first thing he had learned here.

The Latin-American had never been good at telling time – but not matter how long he was stuck in this hell hole, he hoped that Black Knight wouldn't give up on searching for him. The facility was either old or located on rather unconducive for it territory, that much Caesar could say about the place, as rusty doors and floors were creaking with every move, unpleasantly adding up another reason for the scientist's head to pound heavily.

Suddenly the bag was violently taken off from his head in one shift motion. Caesar hissed as fabric nudged his swollen nose. His head dropped on his chest, he was too tired and hurting to even look at his torturer.

"Speak, _investigador_" The female voice broke the silence. The woman took a handful of Caesar's hair and yanked his head back. Their brown eyes met. Caesar could swear that he saw this woman once, long time ago.

"I know nothing" He finally said with hoarse voice. "at least not about what you ask me about"

"so you know nothing about Black Knight's project of exposing all sentient E.V.O.s to the public?" she asked doubt ringing in her voice. The man emitted a throaty sound in response. A sound which in reality could mean anything.

"they want to implant chips to all of them! So government would know where they are going, what they are doing. Who they are! Cage the wild EVOs. Strip sentient ones of everything they have: rights, privacy... Aren't you worried by that _César__ Salazar_?"

"why should I?" The scientist had a hard time to focus. The woman's eyes narrowed. She let go of Caesar's scalp violently. The piece of furniture creaked under the male scientist, handcuffs jingled.

"'why' you ask? What about Rex?" she asked casually

"I don't see a connection"

"Rex Salazar is you brother, isn't he?" The Mexican woman asked supporting her chin on her hands "They want to enslave all the E.V.O.s! Your brother wouldn't be an exception" Caesar's eyes widened.

"they wouldn't dare! Rex is -"

"-an E.V.O." the woman finished dryly "And the fact that you help Black Knight and Providence won't change a thing."

There was something more to this, than to get information he obviously didn't even have.

"what **exactly** you want from me, _bonita_?" Caesar asked his eyes darkened

"I want you to work for us, for Green Fist" she leaned across the table "we have -"

"I need Providence! It's resources, money, men power- " Caesar stopped suddenly as he heard clang of unlocked gun from the shadowed corner "-you have to trust me, the end **will** justify the means" he added quietly, almost begging.

"I trust your brother, at least Rex proved he have a moral compass in a green zone" the woman smiled. She gestured at hidden gunman. "It's nothing personal, really. It's for a higher cause"

The gun was topnotch, with silencer. No-one even heard the gun shoot. Caesar's face just twisted into pained disbelief. The reddish blood-stain on his chest gradually got bigger on his sandy-green vest. Caesar took last, hitched, deeper breath. Then his head fell on his chest.

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and **appreciated**!


End file.
